Another Time and Place
by Jaiaelle
Summary: Quinn's latest invention sends Lola to another dimension, in which Lola becomes stuck. Will she ever make it back to her dimension? And, after a revelation of the heart, will she want to?
1. Parallel Worlds Do Exist

_Author's Note: I love the idea that there are parallel universes out there, though I don't really believe that they _are_ out there. I just like the idea of them. There's this show, Sliders, that examines the possibility of multiple dimensions that exist on top of one another. If you haven't seen it, I recommend it (but only season one and two). This story is based on the concept of sliding, in a way. It's also a story that delves into the lives of the characters of Zoey 101 in the future, with the focus on Lola. It sticks to the canon of the show and, in the main reality, to conventional couples (except one - no Vola in this story). I hope that you, as the reader, will give it a chance and, please, review. I know I'll probably only get a few reviews but if I receive only one, I will finish this story for that person. Thanks!_

**_Another Time and Place_**

**_Chapter One: Parallel Worlds DO Exist_**

The day the invitation came in the mail, Lola had a headache. Hoping that caffeine might help, she sipped a hot cup of coffee as she carefully opened the bright, white envelope and slid out the glossy sheet of paper within. Though not unexpected, the words she read created a sharp jab of pain in her heart. Her eyes focused on the words that stood in stark contrast to the others.

_the Union of Zoey Ann Brooks and Chase Levi Matthews_

Closing her eyes, she rubbed at her temples, trying to feign happiness for the marriage of two of her dearest friends but the task was overwhelming. In truth, she was overjoyed at the coming together of two people whose love story was like something out of a movie (or a corny children's television show at least) but their coming nuptials only reminded her of her abject failure in the relationship department. The last guy she had been dating had been the worst, mostly because she had thought he was different. But when he mailed her the engagement ring he had so scrupulously searched for only months beforehand, with a note telling her that he had fallen in love with his tennis instructor (how terribly cliché was that?), he had proved to her that he was the same. Just the same as every other guy she had been with over the years, starting with Vince.

"_It's just not going to work doll," Vince had said, flashing that heart stopping smile at her as they had stood on the green grass of the large field where they had just graduated. "I love you but distance is going to be a problem. I'll be Florida, you'll be in California. Breaking up just makes sense."_

Breaking her heart had been more like it. The pain had only been compounded when she learned that he had started dating a girl from his hometown a scant two weeks after he left her standing alone on that field.

Breathing deeply, Lola let the invitation fall from her fingertips, making a resolution to stop feeling sorry for herself. Standing, she rushed out of the kitchen, into the living room. After a thorough search for her keys (which had somehow ended up under one of her couch cushions), she exited her apartment, not exactly sure where she was headed.

And that's why she ended up in the same place she always found herself when experiencing emotions of self-pity.

Upon opening the door and seeing her friend standing there, Quinn scrunched her face to one side. "I'm guessing you got the invitation?"

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Lola charged into the mansion Quinn shared with her husband, tossing her purse on a table that stood in the entrance way of the house. "Please tell me Logan's not home. I don't think I can stand _him_ today."

Spinning on one heel to face her friend, Quinn assured that her husband was out playing golf with Michael and wouldn't be home until after seven. "How are you?" Quinn asked gently, leading Lola into the spacious kitchen, where hot chocolate had already been prepared.

"Obvious," muttered Lola, wrapping her fingers around the mug of hot chocolate. "I mean, you knew that I had received the invitation and you knew I'd be upset and you already had hot chocolate ready for me. Please tell me that anti-headache remedy you invented is in here."

Settling down on a stool across the gigantic island which stood in the middle of the kitchen, Quinn nodded. "I know your headaches have been getting worse since…since…"

"Since David mailed me the ring?" Lola finished bitterly.

"Yeah," murmured Quinn, scooping a handful of marshmallows into her mug. "You're letting life overwhelm you Lola and I'm worried-"

"No need to be worried," Lola interrupted, gulping down the hot drink, ignoring the way it burned her tongue and throat. "I mean, just because David mailed me the engagement ring on the same day I lost my job doesn't mean there is anything to worry about. Yes, I'm in debt and might have to file for bankruptcy. Yes, my closest friends have all paired off, with two already married, two headed to the altar and two engaged. Michael and Lisa did seal the deal, right? Michael left me this unintelligible message the other night about Lisa and a fountain and a ring and chocolate covered strawberries so I'm guessing yes… But all of that doesn't mean…" Stopping, she took a few short breaths, her rambling echoing in her head. Lifting her eyes to Quinn, she saw that her best friend's concern had grown while she had been babbling on. She wanted to tell Quinn that she was fine but Quinn would be able to tell she was lying. Quinn could always read her like she was one of Quinn's many sciencey books. "Quinn, why don't we talk about you. How have you been?"

Automatically rubbing her belly, where a bump had not yet formed, Quinn replied, trying to infuse a lightness into her tone, "Oh just fine. Still no morning sickness. I feel really lucky."

Thinking that Quinn was lucky, to have all the things she had dreamed of in high school, Lola nodded. Attempting to keep the focus off of herself, Lola asked, "And what have you been working on? Anything interesting?"

Eyes lighting up, Quinn stood quickly, beckoning for Lola to follow her as she raced out of the house to the large building that stood separate from the house. Inside were Quinn's many labs. Following quickly, Lola entered a room that was rather sparse. Inside was a work table, a black board and bunch of gadgetry which Lola had not even the slightest idea how to identify. "This," said Quinn proudly, pointing to a silver disk on the floor that Lola only noticed when her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room. "is a space time continuum traveling…thing." Pausing, Quinn wrinkled her nose, causing her glasses to rise, almost touching her eyebrows. "I know, I know, I need to think of a much better name."

Circling the disk, Lola tilted her head to one side, noticing the small LCD display that contained only zeros. "A space time what?"

"Continuum," Quinn enthused, eager to share the discovery she had only recently stumbled upon with her best friend. "Basically, it allows one to two people to travel to other dimensions."

Halting in her trek around the device, with one foot still in the air, Lola twisted her head and stared at Quinn, who had obviously lost her mind. "Quinn, are you okay? Maybe we should go see the doctor."

Shaking her head in amusement, Quinn picked up a slim device that was no larger than a thumb. "I'm not crazy Lola. There really are parallel universes, other worlds that exist simultaneously alongside on our own. The theory of alternate dimensions was first proposed by…"

As usual, Lola tuned Quinn's scientific lecture out, mostly because all the names and facts never made any sense to Lola. Watching her best friends lips move, Lola waited until Quinn said something she might understand.

"…and so I made some modifications. Many actually. Then I tested it and it worked!"

"Tested it?" Lola echoed. "Tested it how Quinn?"

Smiling, Quinn walked closer to her friend, extending the item she had in her hand. Lola took it, turning it over in her hand. "I went to another world Lola. A beautiful world where there was no pollution, no smog, no litter. You should've seen it…"

Not paying attention to the dreamy expression on Quinn's face, Lola held the silver item, which Lola noticed had a depression shaped like a thumb, in front of Quinn's face. "What's this?"

"Oh that," Quinn responded, drawn away from memories of the other reality into her own. "That is the device that allows a person to return. If a person used my…thing…to travel to another dimension, and didn't have that, or it broke somehow, they would be trapped there forever. Or at least until someone else came to find them."

"Huh." Though it would seem as if Quinn had lost all semblance of sanity, Lola considered the idea of traveling to another world, a place where she might not have as many problems. As many headaches. A noise outside distracted her and she glanced toward the door. It was clearly the Santa Ana winds, speeding past in their trip across Southern California. Lately, they had been at their absolute worst. "Let me try."

Taken aback by her friends words, Quinn started to say no but then stopped herself. Perhaps it was what Lola needed. A change of pace for a short amount of time. "I guess that would be okay." Bending down, she pressed a few buttons on the LCD display, immediately causing the machine to come alive. Blue light emanated from the base of the structure and the LCD flashed red numbers. "I'm not really sure how to control what dimension you travel to yet, though I plan on cataloging them all some day, so promise me to come back if it's really terrible." Standing, Quinn took the thumb device (which Lola was calling it in her head) out of Lola's hand. "To come back, you simply press your thumb on this pad for ten seconds. When you do that, you'll be back here."

Suddenly feeling rather apprehensive, and wondering why she had suggested a trip into a world that might only exist in Quinn's imagination, Lola asked, her voice wavering with trepidation, "Could something go wrong?"

Handing the thumb device back to Lola, Quinn smiled grimly. "Something could always go wrong Lola. But as long as you have this, you should be fine."

Holding the thumb device as if it was the most precious item in existence, Lola nodded, swallowed, then stepped into the middle of the disk. Most likely, nothing would happen. Quinn would push a button, there would be a flash of light and Lola would find herself in the same spot, in the only real universe. Then she would be able to tease Quinn about the incident for years to come. But there was the smallest probability that it might actually work. In that case, Lola needed to put aside her fears and take a risk (on something other than love because taking a risk on love always ended in misery). "I'm ready."

Having the appearance of a ghoul, awash in the blue light as she was, Quinn grinned. "Have fun," she sang before pressing a button. There was a flash of light - and then a crashing noise from outside. All the lights in the room went out, including the blue light of the thing (she really had to come up with a name for it). "Lola?" There was no sound in the dark emptiness of the room. "Lola?" she questioned again, desperately wanting to hear a response. When she didn't, she raced outside, across the backyard lawn, past the pool, into the front yard. In the street was a large leafy limb, felled from a tree, entangled with electric wires. The power had gone out at the same time Lola was making the jump to the other dimension which meant… Well, Quinn wasn't sure what it meant. Without further delay, Quinn ran back to her labs, found a flashlight and went into the room where Lola had disappeared. Shining it on the display, she opened a panel but found everything melted to slag. Her bottom lip started to quiver as she pulled out her cell phone, not really knowing who to contact in such a situation. "Oh Lola, I'm so sorry," she whispered into the empty room.

_Across time and space…_

There was an almost blinding flash of light, accompanied by a terrible sound that left Lola's ears ringing and then she was standing in the middle of an open field, where once she had been on Logan and Quinn's property. Shivering, not because she was cold (the warm Santa Ana winds were in full force in this dimension also so there was no fear of freezing) but for another reason entirely, Lola ran her hands up and down her arms. Immediately, the cool metal of the thumb device rubbed against the bare skin of her arms. She quickly shoved it into her pocket, where she figured it was safest, then decided to survey her surroundings. Everything seemed pretty normal, except that she had once stood in a neighborhood of houses and now she was waist deep in flowers and grass. Pushing her way through the tangled organic mess, she came to a drop off, which she, thankfully, recognized in time. Looking down, she discovered a valley dotted with houses, most with white rooftops. Five minutes later, Lola found a pathway that didn't look too dangerous and she began her descent. She slipped once or twice but managed to reach the valley in one piece. She had come to the edge of a neighborhood and she strode forward, trying to remain inconspicuous. She had only walked past a couple of houses when she heard two voices that sounded familiar. Turning her head in the direction of the voices, she saw Michael and Chase sitting on a porch, having an animated discussion. Mostly Michael was talking but that wasn't too unusual. Listening intently, Chase nodded, making a comment every now and again. Stepping to the fence that bordered the house, Lola squinted at the two figures, shocked to see that Chase looked worn, more worn than she had ever seen him in her dimension. Not sure whether or not she should make her presence known (Quinn hadn't mentioned any rules regarding running into one's other self but hadn't Christopher Lloyd told Michael J. Fox that could have adverse affects? Of course that had been concerning time traveling and this was a trip of different sort altogether but still, she should err on the side of caution, especially considering Michael and Chase might very well be Lola's friends in this dimension and her other self might saunter out of the house at any minute), Lola backed away, with the intention to leave, when she heard her name being called out. Wincing, she swiveled her head in the direction of the men on the porch, a nervous smile on her face. They were both standing, a look of disbelief in their eyes. Without any warning, Chase flew down the steps, his feet pounded the cement of the walkway to the house, and then he was before her, a thousand emotions in his eyes.

"Lola…you're…you're alive!"

_Review? _


	2. In the Flesh

_Author's Note: The fact that this story only got two reviews for the first chapter makes me sad but I shall persevere. I'm having fun writing this story and that's what matters most, I guess. Plus, two people DID review and they deserve a continuation of the story (thanks Haley and Maddie!). :-D_

**_Another Time and Place_**

**_Chapter Two: In the Flesh_**

_Guess I don't have to worry about what might happen should I see myself in this reality, _thought Lola, slightly bitter. _Apparently I'm dead. Or…she is. _Lola opened her mouth to respond but all that came out was a warble that sounded dreadful.

"Are you a zombie?" Chase accused, waving a finger in her face.

Slapping the finger away, Lola pouted. "No, I'm not a zombie! Does my face look mutilated to you?"

After studying her face for a few minutes (which almost offended Lola. Did he really need to examine her for such a long period of time in order to assure himself she was not one of the walking undead?), Chase shook his head. "No. You look very much alive to me." He gulped then reached up a hand. His fingers touched her cheek, skimming along the cheek bone before sliding down her jaw line. The calluses on the pads of his fingers, created by playing the guitar for so many years (she assumed that they were from playing the guitar, as the Chase back home also played the guitar), caused her to shiver involuntarily. "How is this possible?"

When her eyes met his, she saw the faint sheen of tears in his and a wave of guilt washed over her. It must seem to him as if a ghost had materialized before him. The pain and anguish of losing a close friend was hard enough without having to relive it all over again. Lola's presence in the alternate universe would have that sort of ill effect. She opened her mouth, preparing to tell him where she was from, when Michael yanked Chase back, sending her a wary look. He whispered something to Chase, who nodded, glanced at her one more time, then headed into the house.

"Okay," said Michael, all business, his arms folded stoutly over his chest. "Who are you?"

Taken aback by the question, she floundered to answer him. "Wh-who do I look like?"

"You look like Lola," he intoned. "But that can't be. You see, Lola Martinez died four years ago in a car accident. I was there after it happened. I saw her…" A look of distaste and sorrow passed over his face. "I saw her mangled form. There's no way that you are her."

Thinking about herself as a mashed up corpse after a car accident made Lola feel like she might hurl. "You're right," she said quietly, hand over her stomach. "I'm not _your_ Lola. I'm a Lola from another dimension."

His expression didn't change except for one eyebrow, which arched itself a little. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

- - - - - -

By the time Logan and Michael arrived, Quinn was almost in hysterics, which was not like her at all. She blamed it on the change in hormones that had to do with the growing baby inside of her. While squatting on her knees in front of the severely damaged machine, muttering and crying, Logan and Michael walked into the room. Though she showed no indication that she was aware of their arrival, she couldn't help but over hear Michael mumble to Logan, "Dude, your wife is crazy. Like crazy crazy."

"Shut up," Logan hissed, the back of his hand slapping hard against Michael's chest. "She's undergoing hormonal changes or something. Don't ever call her crazy again, got it?"

Rubbing the now sore spot and sneering, Michael replied, "Yeah, fine. I won't."

Crossing the room to Quinn's side, Logan knelt, the his plaid covered knees touching the hard cement ground. His hand came up to delicately stroke her porcelain cheek. Even after nine years of being with her and five years of being married, he loved her as much as he had since their first kiss. "Hey babe, what's going on?"

Sniffling, Quinn threw the screwdriver that she had been holding to the ground. "Lola's gone! And it's all my fault."

Confused, Logan urged her to continue.

"It's this machine! Remember I told you it allows people to travel to different dimensions?"

Glancing at the silver disk, Logan grunted.

Taking the grunt as a yes, Quinn continued on. "Well, Lola wanted to try it. Just as I pressed the button that would allow her to make the journey from this dimension to another, a tree limb fell from a tree and hit the power lines, causing the power to go out all over the neighborhood. It went out precisely…precisely at the same time that Lola disappeared. And now the controls are completely melted!" As if that was the end of her tale, Quinn burst into tears, wrapping her arms around Logan and blowing her nose into the grey t-shirt he was wearing.

Arms immediately sliding into place around her slim form, Logan asked, "Yeah, but what does that mean for Lola?"

"It means…it means," sputtered Quinn. "That's she's stuck in another dimension!"

- - - - - -

After explaining the situation to Michael several times, he abruptly went inside the house, leaving her all alone. Not sure what to do, Lola shifted from one foot to another, internally debating on whether or not she should leave. Hearing about the death of her other self was more traumatic than it should have been. But it was just too strange to think that another her had died so young. Before she had truly decided on the best course of action, she heard someone say, "Lo-Lola?" Grimacing, Lola turned to her right, coming face to face with Zoey.

Appearing stunned for a few minutes, Zoey didn't speak, her knuckles turning white as she tightened her hold on the box in her arms. Several minutes passed by while Lola contemplated the right words. "I'm-" she started to say, when Zoey stepped forward and placed the box at Lola's feet.

"Make sure Michael gets this," she muttered, before turning around and making a mad, yet slightly stilted, dash down the street and around the corner.

"It was pretty hard on her," came Michael's voice from beyond the fence. "She was in the car with you when it happened. Did you see the scar on her face?"

Blinking, Lola brought this reality's Zoey's face to her mind and, indeed, stretching from her forehead to her chin was a thick scar.

"She refused to get plastic surgery. It's worse on her chest and stomach. She said she would proudly wear the scars as a memorial to you and as a warning to the world of the results of drunk driving. The guy who hit you was under the influence."

Michael's words were like an ocean wave under which she was drowning. Perhaps coming to this world wasn't the best way to escape her problems back home. "I, uh, think I need to sit down." Legs wobbling, she reached out to Michael, who put his arm under her arm, holding her up and keeping her from falling.

"Why don't you come inside?"

Accepting at once, Lola followed Michael into the house. The scent of jasmine assaulted her as she stepped through the front door. Glancing around, her eyes darted in the direction of the kitchen where she spotted jasmine flowers growing around the open kitchen window. She also noticed the light yellow walls and the white curtains dotted with blue flowers. Had she been able to design her own kitchen, it might have resembled what she witnessed there. As Michael led her down the hall, presumably into the living area, her eyes jumped from picture to picture, taking in the smiling forms of herself, Zoey, Michael and Chase through the years. Wondering why Quinn and Logan were absent from the photos, Lola didn't notice that Michael had paused until she crashed into his back. Fortunately, he was a sturdy guy and he remained firmly in place, her face squished into his shoulder blade. "Uh, sorry," she muttered, stepping around him.

"I'm going to call Zoey, explain things to her," Michael told her, indicating for her to sit down.

Attempting a smile, Lola sat down on the edge of the blue sofa, enjoying the feel of the soft material underneath her. Stretching out a hand, she allowed her fingers to skim over the cushion, thinking the couch was perfect, exactly what she would've chosen to purchase. When she heard the sound of a throat clearing, she sat up straighter and retracted her hand into her lap. Twisting her head, she found herself staring into Chase's light eyes.

"You like it?" he asked, moving to sit on the matching couch opposite the one Lola was seated on.

The awkwardness of the situation didn't escape her but Lola had never been one to let such things bother her for too long. "I think it's great," she exclaimed. Leaning forward, she rested the palms of her hands on the coffee table that stood between them, her fingers smudging it's glass top. "This is a really cute house, actually."

Swallowing, Chase nodded, his fingers drumming on his knee. "So…Michael tells me…you're from another dimension."

The words sounded absurd to her ears but they were true and she could only hope that the people who were best friends on another plane of existence would believe her in this one. "That's right. I know it sounds crazy but-"

"I believe you," he interrupted her, his gaze intense.

Biting her bottom lip, she shifted her focus to sweep the room. As it did, one photo, in a silver frame, jumped out at her, the picture of two smiling people beckoning her over. Standing, she crossed the room, grasping the photo in her hands. "What's this?" she cried, spinning around.

Glancing at the picture, Chase frowned, lines forming between his eyes as he furrowed his brow. "That picture surprises you? Did that not happen in your reality?"

"No, it didn't," Lola said softly, her mind whirling as she stared down at the picture. "It's hard to believe that in this reality, Zoey and Michael are married."

_Author's Note: I'm not a Michael/Zoey shipper, for the record, but I wanted this reality to be different from Lola's reality and I thought this would be an interesting twist. More twists ahead! If you read, please review. I'd love your feedback! Thanks!_


	3. Help is on the Way

_Author's Note: Here's chapter three, out sooner than I anticipated. I'm not sure when I'll get around to chapter four because I have to sort out the details of that chapter (I know what's going to happen but I have to figure out the specifics). If you read this one, please review! Thanks!!_

**_Another Time and Place_**

**_Chapter Three: Help is on the Way_**

"Maybe if I just connect this wire to this-ouch!" Jumping backwards from the device, Quinn cradled her hand to her chest. "Alright, that was obviously a bad idea."

Glancing at the lights overhead for a moment, shining once more due to the recently restored power, Zoey crossed her arms over her chest and sent a dubious look Quinn's way. "Let me see if I understand what happened. You made this…this thing…and sent Lola to another dimension and now she's trapped?"

Not able to bring herself to meet Zoey's eyes, or anyone's, except for occasionally Logan's anxious brown ones, Quinn nodded, reaching into her toolbox to pull out a screwdriver.

"This could only happen to one of us," Chase said, slapping his hands against his thighs. "I mean, getting chased by ghosts, getting stuck in another dimension. What's next? Giant dolphins from space attacking Michael?"

From his spot across the room, where he stood with one arm draped around Lisa's shoulder, Michael glared at his best friend. "Dude, that's not even funny. You know how I feel about dolphins from space."

Rolling her eyes, Lisa stepped away from her fiance, striding toward Quinn's side. "This is not the time for humor boys," she chastised gently. "Quinn, what can I do to help?"

Quickly wiping away a stray tear that had fallen (the guilt over Lola's predicament was growing by the minute), Quinn shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea."

- - - - - -

The frame still firmly clenched in her hands, her fingers curled around it's corners, Lola moved across the room to sit next to Chase, unaware of the way the muscle in his jaw twitched as she did so. "Married." A short, low laugh exited her lips. "And here I always thought that she and -" Abruptly stopping, she let her eyes drift to meet his. "Um, I would've never paired Michael and Zoey together, that's all." When he didn't say anything in response, she wondered if her words hurt him somehow. Maybe this Chase had feelings for Zoey and her marriage to Michael had always bothered him. She read heartache in his eyes and she could only equate it to Chase being hurt that the woman he loved had married his best friend. As the silence stretched on, Lola began to feel uncomfortable, mostly because his gaze upon her face had not wavered. She rubbed her lips together, trying to figure out what she might say to shatter the absence of noise. "Um, I-"

"White."

At the first word he had spoken in several minutes, Lola started. "What?"

"White. You were…she was…wearing white. A white dress." There was a haunting desperation in his tone and she wasn't quite sure if that was because he wanted to remember or he wished he could forget. "The last time I saw her. She was…laughing about something I said. She ruffled my hair then left, getting into the car. The next time I saw her, that white dress had turned red."

When he choked up on the last words, Lola felt tears began to gather in her eyes. Wanting to comfort him but growing incredibly nauseous by the second, Lola stood, dropping the photo in frame to the soft cushion and fleeing, her feet carrying her throughout the house until she found the bathroom. Kneeling over the toilet, she emptied the contents of stomach, hearing the splash of water as chunks of vomit spewed from her mouth. After she was through, she dropped to the ground, shaking arms winding around her knees and drawing them to her chest. _What is wrong with me_, she thought, rocking back and forth. _It's not like I'm the one who died._

And, yet, somehow, that was how it felt.

- - - - - -

"Where is she?" questioned Zoey as she entered the house, not even bothering to greet Chase. Dropping the box Lola had clearly forgotten about on the coffee table, Zoey placed her hands on her hips, surveying the room. "Where is this imposter?" Her eyes immediately landed on the discarded framed photo of her and Michael from their wedding. Reaching across Chase, she snatched it up, her eyes softening for a minute before she tossed it back where she had found it.

"She's not an imposter," Chase responded, settling back on the couch, eyes on the hallway into which Lola had disappeared only moments before.

"Then what is she?" asked Michael, exiting the kitchen. "She's probably a robot."

Heaving a sigh, Zoey narrowed her eyes at Michael. "Where do you come up with this stuff? She's not a robot. She's…not Lola though."

Standing, Chase flailed his arms around, as he often did when he was frustrated. "How do you know it's not Lola from another dimension?"

Skeptical eyes darted back and forth between the two men in the living room. "Am I the only sane one in this entire room?"

Michael snorted, then pointed a finger at her, accusation in his actions before he even spoke. "You? You, who swore that Lola was visiting you from beyond the grave right after it happened?"

Lowering her eyes, Zoey counted to ten under her breath before responding in a hushed tone. "How dare you? I was in the car with Lola. You have no idea what it was like to get tossed around like that then come to consciousness next to your dead best friend!" Unbidden tears began to course down her cheeks. It had been years since she had cried, years since she allowed herself to revisit the pain of that day. But seeing Lola again, in the flesh, had caused the anguish to return one hundred fold. Her eyes shifted from Michael, who appeared distraught at his hurtful words, to Chase, who appeared as much the blank slate as he had all those years ago. Once he had been joyful, exuberant about life but ever since Lola had died, that light of life within him had seemingly been extinguished.

Taking a step forward, Michael lifted a hand, then dropped it to his side, balling his fingers into a fist. "Zoey, I…I'm sorry. I know how hard it was for you."

"No," she retorted bitterly. "You don't."

A suffocating quiet blanketed them as they stood around, all once more on the brink of breakdown. It should've been over. They shouldn't have had to deal with all the gut wrenching emotions again. It was all _her_ fault, whoever she was.

"She's not a robot and she's not from another dimension," Zoey said. "But she's alive and real, since both of you saw her. I think this is some sort of prank."

"Why would anyone do that?" queried Michael, running a hand over his head. "That would be the cruelest prank ever."

Toeing the ground with his converse, Chase spoke up, his voice clear and his conviction firm. "It's not a prank. It _is_ Lola. I know her better than anyone and I would know if this Lola was a fake."

"But," protested Michael. "You were only with her for a few minutes-"

"I_ know_," Chase insisted. "She's telling the truth."

A sniffling noise drew their attention away from each other and onto a fourth person who now stood in the room, her hands pinned to her sides, her face a sickly gray. At the sight of her best friend, Zoey tottered on her feet, only remaining upright because of Michael's hand under her arm. The girl (not apparition, Zoey reminded herself) looked so much like the Lola that she had known for so long that it was hard not to believe that Chase was right. Swallowing, Zoey wrenched herself free of Michael's grasp and took a few steps, halting when she stood in front of Lola. "Where is it?"

"Wh-what?" the girl stuttered, lifting a hand to brush a strand of hair that had strayed across her face. "Wh-where is what?"

Leaning closer, Zoey whispered, "Your birthmark. I figure, you and my Lola must have the same anatomy and that includes birthmarks, so tell me where yours is." Grinning triumphantly, Zoey stood up straight, waiting for Lola to be exposed.

Eyes wide, the girl wrung her hands. "It's, uh, flower shaped," Lola said quietly. "And it's on my back, between my shoulder blades."

The information stunned Zoey because it was true. Not knowing what to do or to think, Zoey fainted, falling back into Michael's arms. Grimacing, he toted her to the couch, gently laying her down, one hand cupping her face. "Zoey, honey, can you hear me?"

Witnessing the tenderness with which Michael treated Zoey, Lola smiled. Even though she couldn't help but think of Michael and Zoey as an odd combination, the love that was clearly there dispelled any doubts about their relationship. All that mattered to Lola was that Zoey was happy, in any dimension. But poor Chase. She transferred her eyes from the touching scene, just as Zoey's eyes were fluttering open, to Chase, who was transfixed upon her.

"Are you…okay?" he finally asked, looking as if he wanted to move to her side but not actually doing so.

"Yeah," she told him, smiling slightly. "It's just…a lot to take in. I can't imagine what you guys are going through. I never wanted to…" Staring at her hands, she moved her shoulders up and down in a half hearted shrug. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be…It's not like you…" Struggling for words, Chase simply gave up, flashing his famous lopsided grin her way. "You didn't plan on any of this happening."

"I wanted to come here," Lola whispered, dropping her eyes to the hardwood floor. "I wanted to escape my own life and so I came here, making you guys relive what you had already thought was done and over."

Before Chase could further assure her that none of it was her fault, Zoey sat up on the couch, her eyes protruding a little when she realized she was in Michael's arms. For a second, a smile almost seemed to flicker across her face but it just as quickly disappeared. Placing a palm on Michael's chest, she pushed him away and glared at Lola. "Just because you knew about the birthmark doesn't mean you're Lola from another dimension."

It probably would've been the perfect time to use the thumb device but, for some reason, Lola felt the need to convince both Michael and Zoey that she was who she claimed to be. "I know it's far fetched but you have to believe me!" Biting her bottom lip, Lola thought of anything that might lead them to conclude her words were truth. "I know! Quinn!" she exclaimed after only a few seconds in thought, clapping her hands together joyously. "Quinn will be able to explain all of this to you!"

Although not keen on rupturing her happiness, Chase cleared his throat. "Quinn? Quinn who?"

Remembering that Quinn had been absent from every photograph in the house, Lola hung her head. "I guess you don't know Quinn in this reality."

Standing up, Zoey stretched her legs and walked around the couch, perching on it's back. "You don't mean Quinn Pensky, do you?"

Exuberant once more, Lola lifted her eyes to Zoey. "Yes! I do! Do you know her?"

An undecipherable look on her face, Zoey nodded. "Yeah, I know her…"

- - - - - -

"Maybe she's stuck in dimension that's entirely covered in water, and the water is filled with leeches and piranha and giant squid and jaws and-"

"Dude," cut in Logan, slapping Michael in the head. "You're not helping."

Stopping his monologue, Michael looked from face to face, noting the displeasure on each one. "I was just saying…"

"Well, don't," Lisa said, softly, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Can't you see Quinn's already stressed enough?"

Glancing over at Quinn, Michael noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the slight way in which her hands were shaking. "I didn't mean to frazzle her."

"I know," Lisa went on, sending him a small smile. "But you are."

Coming up beside the couple, Zoey whispered, "I think we all are. It would probably be best if we left her alone for a little while."

Nodding in agreement, Lisa and Michael followed Zoey out of the room, while Chase made an excuse about getting something to eat. Once in the kitchen, Zoey began removing sandwich items from the refrigerator, Michael immediately stepping in to help. As the two of them started preparing sandwiches, Zoey gave voice to the concern that had been growing in her chest for the past few hours, as she had watched Quinn struggle to come to a solution to the problem. "Guys," she said slowly, hoping they would all understand the gravity of the situation. "I know we're all worried about Lola and we have different ways of showing it but I think it would be best for Quinn if we kept our…thoughts on the matter to ourselves."

After taking a swig from a bottle of water (and wiping away the dribble of water that crept down his chin), Chase commented, "She does seem on the edge."

Deftly cutting the sandwich she had been working on in half, Zoey turned her gaze to Chase, then to Michael, and finally to Lisa. "Quinn being on the edge is not good. I've heard that too much stress can be a bad thing for pregnancies."

As if understanding Zoey's point, Lisa gripped the edge of the island. "You're right Zoey. We need to support her instead of talking about giant dolphins and ocean worlds."

"Hey!" cried the boys together, knowing just who Lisa had been referring to her in her previous statement. "And….uh…" muttered Michael. "Could you clue us in to why stress could be bad for a pregnancy?"

Swallowing, Zoey appeared hesitant to even say the word. When she finally did say it, it was barely a breath that both men had to strain to hear. "Miscarriage."

That one word was enough and suddenly both Michael and Chase had grown as somber as their girlfriends. "Yikes," said Chase. "I hadn't even thought about that. We, uh, probably shouldn't say anything to Logan."

"Probably not," agreed Lisa, while arranging the made sandwiches on a plate. "You can tell he's already freaking out about Quinn's behavior."

They might have continued discussing the matter but Quinn bursting into the kitchen, followed closely by Logan, put a halt to the serious conversation. Standing on the tiled floor, legs spread apart, with her hands on her hips, Quinn appeared more determined than they had ever seen her. "I've realized that my brain power alone will not be able to assist Lola in this matter. I've decided to call in reinforcements."

Behind Quinn, Logan did not look very happy but he kept that to himself as he waited for Quinn to reveal who exactly she was planning on calling.

"Who?" asked Zoey, curious and a little frightened.

With a glint in her eye, Quinn responded, "Firewire."


	4. Not on the Way Home

_Author's Note: This is probably not my best work but two new reviews in my inbox inspired me to write chapter four. It's funny, reading the reviews. Everyone has a different idea of what's to happen, and how each character feels. Some are right, some are wrong. _

_A special thanks to Erika for telling me what Firewire's real name is. _

_Please read and review! Leave your best guess as to why you believe Lola reacts the way she does at the end of the chapter. Look for the hints in chapters past (and this one)._

**_Another Time and Place_**

**_Chapter Four: Not on the Way Home _**

After the situation was thoroughly explained to Firewire, Zoey was sure he'd get up and leave, not even bothering to believe the crazy story. However, he surprised her, and them all, when he said, "I've been doing research in that field and I'm sure I can help -" His words were comforting and the group heaved a sigh of relief. " -for a price," he finished, a smirk on his face.

Falling back against the couch, Zoey clasped her hands together at one knee, wondering how much money he would request, full well knowing that Logan would write a check for any amount if Firewire assisted Quinn in the task.

Turning his eyes toward Zoey, he grinned lecherously at her. "I want a date with Zoey."

Everyone stared in shock as the words settled. Chase was the first to react. "No way man! Zoey and I are engaged. You can't date her!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Firewire rose, as if to leave. "Too bad. I'm sure that I'd be able to get Lola back a lot sooner than Quinn could all alone. Your loss."

Before the sadistic nerd could make his leave, Logan cleared his throat twice, then said, "I'll give you 15,000 dollars."

Pursing his lips, Firewire considered the offer before smiling. "Just make the check out to Wayne Gilbert."

- - - - - -

The news wasn't exactly what Lola had expected. "Quinn Pensky is a what?" she asked, unsure as to whether or not she had heard Zoey correctly.

Arching both eyebrows, Zoey repeated herself, annoyance loud and clear in her tone. "She's a plastic surgeon. You know, our Lola could hear better than you can."

Though the words were meant to be a jab, Lola heard something in them that caused her to smile. "Our Lola? So you believe me then? That I'm Lola from another dimension?"

Mouth agape, Zoey mentally reviewed her previous statement before shaking her head in an emphatic 'no.' "Of course I don't. It's just… I just…" Giving up on words, Zoey's expression settled into one of disdain.

"Quinn's the plastic surgeon who was going to work on Zoey after the accident," Michael offered, ending the stare down between the two women. "Zoey declined because…well, I already told you that."

"You already told her?" echoed Zoey, transferring her hateful gaze toward Michael. "We don't even know who she is and you told her personal information about me?"

"I didn't-" Michael began, clearly upset at the way Zoey was treating him. Lola was also upset by Zoey's cruel and hurtful behavior.

"The Zoey in my dimension isn't this mean," Lola said, cutting Michael off in mid sentence. "I can't imagine she'd ever treat her husband, let alone anyone, this way."

Eyes growing wide, so that her whites stood out brightly against the tan of her face, Zoey charged forward, stopping only when she was standing directly in front of Lola. Leaning in, she hissed, "Your Zoey didn't have to see her best friend's body being carried away in a black body bag to the morgue!" Stepping back, Zoey sniffled, obviously holding back her tears. "And Michael and I aren't married anymore. At least, we won't be in a few months." The proclamation was not new (except to Lola who reeled back in shock) and it's result was more sadness. "This is stupid. I'm leaving. I want nothing to do with this…this _fake_." Without another word, Zoey left, limping out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"She hurt her leg in the accident too," Lola said softly.

Confirming her words as truth, Michael nodded his head before muttering an excuse about having to take care of something and exiting the living area.

Alone with Chase, yet again, Lola coughed several times into her hand, waiting for the awkward silence that would inevitably reign between them. Something about Chase in this reality seemed off. He was more quiet, less lighthearted. He seemed to have a dark cloud permanently fixed over his head at all times. And he was constantly staring at her. Not known for her tact, Lola found that she could not hold her tongue any longer. "You keep looking at me all the time and it's really weirding me out. I know seeing me is strange-" Her monologue was cut short when he a smile broke out on his face and laughter shortly followed. Hugging her arms across her stomach, Lola frowned in consternation. "What's so funny?"

Stifling the laughs, though she could tell they were still at the surface, he responded to her query. "Nothing," he assured her, wiping away the tears that had leaked out of his eyes while laughing. "It's just…you." Eyes shining, he took a step in her direction, then stopped. Holding his hands together, because he didn't know what else do to with them, he stood, eyes still locked on her. "You're so much like her. The way you talk, the expressions you choose…" His eyes clouded over with water and Lola felt the wave of guilt hit her again. The pain they were all experiencing was her fault. "You're just like her," Chase whispered.

"But I'm not her," Lola quickly reminded him, smiling as if that would give her statement more weight.

The action of her teeth flashing in his direction, while the corners of her lips turned up, had a profound effect on him. Although he didn't move, something flickered in his eyes, something she didn't understand. "She used to smile at me like that when she was trying to talk me into something. She was…real good at getting me to go along with her, getting me to do what she wanted. Just with a smile."

She watched as he faded into memory land, remaining there even after she had stomped her foot on the ground several times. When it appeared as if he wasn't coming back any time soon, she whirled around and headed into the hall, looking for Michael. At the first bedroom she came to, she popped her head, looking around. Michael wasn't there but she felt compelled to enter anyway. Stepping in, she found her eyes focused on a book covered in blue cloth that was laying on the bed that stood in the center of the room. Slowly, she approached the bed, reaching out to pluck the book off the bed and open it's pages. What she saw there stunned her more than anything else had thus far.

- - - - - -

When Quinn and Firewire broke out into yet another argument, Logan rubbed his temples, longing for more simple times. Of course, more simple times meant days without Quinn so perhaps that wasn't what he wanted… Sliding off of the table Quinn had set up in the middle of the lab, Logan's feet hit the concrete floor and he sidled to his wife's side, grasping her shoulder. "You guys have been arguing about the same thing for hours."

Flushed, Quinn crossed her arms over her chest. "That's because he doesn't understand the Scott-Berman model of space time-"

"And she," Firewire said, talking over Quinn. "is neglecting to remember the proposal made by George Flaherty in 2001 about-"

"-that dimensions are not entirely separate but are layers-"

"-and when one travels through such fields there is the risk that-"

"-basic principle of physics but he never excelled in that area of expertise-"

"-pi to the fifth power divided by 10-"

"-when molecules are diverted in the form of-"

"-crashing into unknown worlds releases-"

"Enough!" shouted Logan, placing his hands over his ears. "Enough of this science babble!" Circling his fingers around Quinn's wrist, he dragged her out of the room, not caring what Firewire thought. Once in the hall that led to the different labs, Logan gently touched Quinn's chin, directing her line of vision to him. "Look, Quinn, I know Firewire's an idiot but if you want to get Lola back, you're going to have to compromise with him. Maybe even let him tell you about the George Flarheart guy."

"Flaherty," mumbled Quinn.

"Whatever. You knew what I mean," said Logan, leaning back on his heels.

Closing her eyes, and thinking about Lola, scared and lonely in another dimension, Quinn nodded. "You're right baby. I'll…work with him instead of against him. It might be the only chance that Lola has."

Leaning forward to give her a quick peck on the lips, Logan murmured, "I love it when I'm right." Quinn rolled her eyes at him, then prepared to face Firewire once more. Before she could, Logan grabbed her arm, holding her back. At her questioning look, Logan said, "Let me talk to him for a minute."

Striding into the room, Logan gave Firewire a once over, watching as the other man studied Quinn's tools one by one. When at last Firewire noticed Logan, he simply stared at him, his face impassive, then continued digging through the tool box, selecting some tools and discarding others.

"Listen," Logan intoned, not caring whether or not Firewire looked at him as he spoke, as long as he paid attention. "I'm paying you to help Quinn. And I expect you to do just that. If you argue with her one more time, then I'll kick you out and you'll not get one cent of what I told you I'd pay you. Got it?"

The injustice of such an offer rescinded burned through Firewire's retinas as he, finally, fixed his eyes upon Logan. "But I've been here for hours! You can't just-"

"I can do whatever I want." Logan smirked at being able to wield such power, especially over such an arrogant jerk (though Logan himself could also be one from time to time, but that was beside the point). "Don't upset my wife anymore, got it?"

"Fine," Firewire said, indignation in his tone. "Just send her in here so we can get something done, okay?"

His grin growing, Logan left to do just that.

- - - - - -

Reclining on the couch, Zoey rested her head on Chase's shoulder, wondering how Quinn and Firewire were doing. Two hours earlier she had entered the lab only to be yelled at by both and asked by Logan, rather unceremoniously, to leave and not come back. Since then, the other four had been waiting to hear anything. Glancing at the clock, Zoey noted that it was nearing midnight. Thinking about her work day, which would begin the next morning at 8:30 am, Zoey yawned, moving her head. Already asleep, Chase breathed deeply, his chest rising and falling under where Zoey's head was now buried. Listening to his heartbeat was always pleasant, so Zoey did, letting the thump, thump, thump, guide her into dream world.

Across the room, Lisa and Michael talked in hushed tones, as Lisa, the ever practical one, asked her new fiancé what would happen should Firewire and Quinn fail in their quest.

"That wouldn't be drippin' at all," Michael said, sadly.

Although she hated Michael's use of the word he had supposedly invented, Lisa couldn't help but agree with him. "No, it wouldn't. But it could happen. What then?"

Adam apple's bobbing, Michael ran his thumb along her knuckles. "I guess we'll just have to hope for the best."

Leaning back into the couch, Lisa let Michael wind his arms around her and pull her close. "I'm with you there, sweetie."

As the clock stuck midnight, both couples were fast asleep, all dreaming of poor Lola and what their lives would be like without her.

The dreams were more like nightmares and not one of them got much sleep that night.

- - - - - -

It was a scrapbook of some sort, containing pictures and words. In a way, it reminded Lola of the one she had been working on at home. Like that one, this book held memories in picture form, of Michael, Zoey, Lola and Chase, in their high school days. It was sad that neither Quinn nor Logan were a part of those memories but it was still nice to see herself (not really her, just a carbon copy replica) and the others so happy. And yet, at the same time, it was slightly depressing because all of that happiness seemed to have just vanished. The other Lola's death had stolen it all away and Lola was beginning to understand that her entrance into this world, though painful for the others, wasn't a fresh reminder. The bitterness that existed between Michael and Zoey had existed long before she had come. The hurt they all carried around like excess baggage was a part of their daily lives. Not one of them had let go of the fateful day in which the other Lola's life had been ripped away at only 25 years old.

Her drifting thoughts stopped when she found herself staring down at another wedding picture. She expected it to be from Michael and Zoey's wedding but her smile dropped when she realized it wasn't. The book clattered from her hands to the floor, the smiling forms of a bride and groom staring up at her. Trembling fingers stretched out to graze the photo, her heart not trusting her eyes. On the page opposite the picture, there were words, words of such feeling, depth, _love_, that Lola felt her insides begin to ache.

How could this possibly be?

Backing slowly away from the book, Lola made her way into the hall, crashing into a body. Spinning around, she found herself in Chase's arms. Concern was evident in his eyes but she had nothing to say to him. Frantic, she wrenched herself away from him and ran into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she quickly removed the thumb device from her pocket and counted backward from ten. There was a spark of light but nothing more happened. Frustrated, she tried once more. When she failed the third time, she started to panic, a layer of sweat forming on her forehead.

Quinn had been wrong. She had the device and she wasn't fine.

She wasn't fine at all.


	5. Flashback to the Present

_Author's Note: I've been trying to get this chapter right...hopefully this is "right." Actually, there was more that I wanted to add but I felt that if I added that other part, this would be too long. This chapter is composed of mostly flashbacks, which are in italics. Also, listening to "Love Song" by The Cure is a good idea while reading this chapter because...well, you'll see. ;-) _

**_Another Time and Place_**

**_C_****_hapter Five: Flashback to the Present_**

_It had been a cold New York evening when she'd next seen Vince Blake, in the most unlikely of places. Every Christmas, Lola bought candy canes from a corner candy store that was only two blocks from her home. That year, she felt especially cheerful, considering Chase, who was quickly becoming one of her best friends, as they both attended New York University, had agreed to stay with her family for the holidays. Overjoyed and puffing out bursts of visible air in the cold weather, she had entered the store, eager to purchase the canes then hurry home to make cider with her grandmother. Once inside, Graham, the middle age man who had been the only owner of the shop for the past ten years, since his father had passed away, had called out a greeting before finishing with the current customer. When that customer had turned around, Lola had been surprised to see a familiar face. Upon seeing him, feelings of anger quickly gathered in her chest._

"_Lola," he said, as shocked as she, crossing the store to stand before her, a grin in place on his face._

_Glaring, she flounced by him to the candy cane area. "What are you doing here Vince?"_

_Shuffling behind her, Vince answered, "I'm here for the holidays. With Cara and her family."_

_Snorting, Lola angrily grabbed the peppermint flavored candy canes she wanted and shoved them in a plastic bag. "Cara? The girl you dumped me for?"_

_Appalled at the accusation, he reached out and circled his fingers around her upper arm, stopping her from moving to the counter. "I didn't dump you for her."_

_Yanking her arm from his grasp, she whirled to face him, tears in her eyes. "Really? Then why did you hook up with her only two weeks after breaking up with me?" _

_Sorrowful eyes met hers, as he shook his head from side to side. "It wasn't like that Lola. I broke up with you because of the distance, just like I told you. Cara and I…we reconnected after that. When I was with you, I never once thought about getting back together with her, just so you know."_

_Turning her head, so he was gazing at her cheek, Lola considered his words before rejecting them. "You expect me to believe you?"_

"_I didn't plan on it happening. And, you know, it's not like I was in love with someone while we were dating."_

_Though he had left certain words unspoken, Lola heard them, her heart rate increasing at the absurdity of such a claim. "Are you saying that I was? Because I wasn't."_

_Pain filled his eyes as he regarded her in that moment and she grew fearful that he would point to whoever he thought she had been in love with in high school. "I was there, Lola. It was obvious that your heart belonged to someone else." At the alarm in her eyes, he went on to add, "Don't worry. I don't think anyone else knew." He paused for a minute, then tilted his head, observing her reactions. "How long are you going to deny what's in your heart, Lola? If you keep your feelings bottled up… Well, it's not good." He started to turn to leave, then stopped and gave her one last farewell. "Goodbye Lola and…merry Christmas."_

_She had been too numb to respond. All she could do was watch him leave, bag of candy canes in her hand, before internally hiding herself, once more, from the feelings Vince had supposedly been aware of all the time._

_- - - - - -_

_There had been two in Lola's life who had left Lola heartbroken. One had, of course, been Vince Blake, but the other had been David Solomon, who had broken off the engagement almost ten years after Vince had dumped her on graduation day. She had vowed never to see David again, never to speak to him. If she saw him, she swore to herself that she'd spit on him. It seemed a highly offensive thing to do and Lola longed to offend him in some manner, since he had chosen Cheryl Lane, that trashy tennis instructor, over her. But when she actually did see him, two months after he had mailed her the engagement ring, her reaction was quite different._

_It had been at a Tuesday night market and when she saw him, arm slung around Cheryl, the words of the note, with which he had mailed the ring, burned in her mind._

"_Dear Lola," the note had read. "I'm sorry to have to do this. I never wanted to hurt you but this is the way it has to be. I'm in love with Cheryl, my tennis instructor. But I wanted you to have this, since I took so long to pick it out, specifically for you. Hope you understand, David."_

_She certainly did not understand. Not at all. The note, along with the ring, she had thrown away, not clearly thinking. The ring would've come in handy, as an item to pawn, when she lost her job the following month. _

_As she stared at the back of his head, not a blonde strand of his hair out of place, she simply felt defeated and depressed. Without really thinking about it, she worked her way through the crowd, accidentally bumping into David near a candle booth. When his eyes landed on her, his mouth fell open. Next to him, muscled Cheryl bristled, ready for a confrontation should Lola choose to act brashly. "Lo-Lola," David stuttered, placing himself between Lola and Cheryl, which obviously irked Cheryl, who looked like she could take care of herself, especially in a fight where she would be pitted against Lola._

_Rolling her eyes, Lola said, "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything stupid, like try attack your girlfriend." Picking up a candle, Lola brought it to her nose, inhaling the relaxing scent of beeswax. "I do want to ask you something." Giving Cheryl a pointed stare, she added, "Alone."_

_At a soft word from David, Cheryl left, huffing as she did. Turning back toward his ex girlfriend, David asked, "What?"_

_Hearing the bitterness creeping into his voice, Lola frowned. "I just wanted to know why. Why you broke up with me? I mean, I know you fell for Cheryl. But why Cheryl over me?"_

_He hunched his shoulders as his gaze swept over the assortment of candles. He wondered briefly where the person who had made them was, as the booth was empty, then shrugged. "I loved you Lola. Loved you more than I ever thought I could love someone. Looking for the ring was the most important task of my life. I desperately wanted to please with you the perfect one."_

_Unconsciously digging her nails into the white candle she held, she faced him, his words creating an ache in her heart. "If you loved me so much, then why did you fall for Cheryl?"_

_His response was but a faint murmur. "It wasn't that hard, Lola, since you were always holding back."_

_Indignant, Lola sneered. "Holding back what?"_

"_Holding back _you_," he said softly. "You never were able to fully give your heart to me. I knew it every time you looked me, every time I held you. It was too hard for me. But Cheryl…she was willing to be completely open with me."_

_The truth of how he felt stung but Lola wasn't about to let him lay all the blame at her feet. "Are you suggesting that what happened between us was my fault?"_

"_No, I didn't…" He trailed off, then looked out over the crowd of people. "You know what, Lola? I am. It's entirely your fault. You didn't want me. I don't know if you wanted someone else or if you're just too immature to be in relationship. Whatever the case may be, yes, it's your fault. Goodbye."_

_His goodbye hovered in the air for a few minutes as she stood, not sure what to think, not sure how to feel. One tear slowly rolled down her cheek as a headache began to form behind her temples. Was David right? Had she not truly given her heart to him? Hanging her head, she was prepared to leave when a voice said, "Want to buy that candle?"_

_Responding in the negative, Lola dropped the item before retreating into the crown and attempting to retreat, once more, behind the wall that allowed her to be blind to what - or who rather - was in her heart._

_- - - - - - _

Placing the thumb device on the counter, Lola finally allowed herself to face what she hadn't wanted to for far too long. Vince and David had both been right but Lola had not dared to admit it, even to herself. The picture of those two happy, shiny people resurfaced in her mind. She had been the one, a blushing bride who appeared ecstatic on her wedding day. He had been the other and she had never seen him look so content, not even in her reality. Crossing her arms over her chest, Lola let the words fall from her mouth, whispering just to make absolutely sure that no one could hear.

"I'm in love with Chase Matthews."

Shuddering, she thought of the picture once more and was suddenly very curious as to how the relationship between her other self and the Chase of this reality had played out. Exiting the bathroom, she walked slowly down the hall. As she neared the living area, she heard a song playing and she couldn't help but smile, despite the circumstances. It was _Love Song _by The Cure, one of her favorite songs. Stepping into the living room, she found Chase sitting on the couch, the blue cloth book in his lap and his eyes on the television. When he noticed her standing there, he didn't say anything, but continued watching the screen. Quietly, she moved so that she too could see what was on the television. When she saw the screen, her breath hitched in her throat and her heart seemed to pound ever so loudly against her chest, so loud that wouldn't have been surprised had Chase told her he could hear it. Staggering closer, she watched as Chase, wearing a tuxedo, spun a wedding gown clad Lola - _her_ - around a ballroom floor while _Love Song_ played. There was no questioning her previous assertion. In that moment, Lola knew, knew without a doubt, that her heart belonged to Chase.

Biting her bottom lip, she struggled against the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Th-this," she stammered, pressing the nails of one hand into the palm of the other. "This was the song we danced to at our wedding?"

Though the answer was obvious, Chase nodded. "It was our song," he whispered.

Feeling lightheaded, Lola leaned against the couch's armrest, knowing that doing so brought her closer to Chase. She wasn't sure she could handle the close proximity but she also knew she couldn't stand. "When…when did we get married?"

Eyes locked on the screen, where the song had ended and a new one had begun, Chase responded, "Two months after we graduated. We were only eighteen."

Grateful for the support of the couch, Lola closed her eyes. "Eighteen," she echoed.

"We both knew that we wouldn't ever love anyone else," he said, his voice devoid of emotion. "So we figured, why wait?"

"That's so…impractical and impulsive."

A slight grin touched his face. "You sound like Zoey. And everyone else. But we didn't care. We loved each other and that was enough."

Closing her eyes, Lola felt another headache beginning. Why had she thought that coming to another dimension would be an escape?

She had been so terribly wrong.


	6. The Story of Us or of Them, Actually

_Author's Note: I've been having a case of writer's block of late and I feel like it's taken me forever to get this chapter out. Now that it's done, I'm not sure I'm happy with it. I don't know if I conveyed exactly what I meant to, but what I intended to take place took place in this story. Please let me know what you think!_

**_Another Time and Place_**

_**Chapter Six: The Story of Us - or of Them, Actually**_

Without really intending to, Lola found herself seated on the couch, a pillow in her lip, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the soft object. Glancing at Chase out of the corner her eye, she noticed that he was completely absorbed with their - no, _his, _she reminded herself - wedding video. His words from earlier echoed in her ears.

_We loved each other and that was enough._

The Chase of her reality had once said words similar to those in her world. Closing her eyes, her mind brought her back in time to that last summer hurrah before they would all go their separate ways to college.

_Logan had been the one to come up with idea, even offering to foot any bill they might incur (that had been before he had gotten in the huge fight with his dad, which had led to him getting cut off permanently). They had all readily agreed to the trip, planned by Quinn and paid for by Logan, excited to have a week where they could be just be kids before life got complicated with term papers and whatever else college might throw at them. Some time at the beach in a beautiful mansion-esque house sounded like heaven to Lola and her friends. The week had flown by and was almost over before any of them knew it. None were ready for it to be done._

"_I can't believe this," Lola had told Quinn, in a depressed tone, as she stirred her strawberry smoothie with a spoon while standing at the counter of the of beach house's large kitchen. "Tomorrow morning it's goodbye forever."_

_Pausing in the middle of prepping a salad, Quinn raised an eyebrow at her friend. "I highly doubt it's goodbye forever Lola. I'm sure we'll all still be the best of friends in ten years."_

_After contemplating Quinn's words, Lola resigned herself to agree with them when Zoey marched in, looking very upset about something._

"_Guys, the worst thing ever just happened," she stated, draping her pink and red striped towel across the back of one of the chairs that stood by one part of the counter. Hoisting herself up onto the chair, she continued her tale, explaining to them what awful event had just transpired. "Chase and I were relaxing on the beach, watching Michael and Logan throw rocks at the seagulls, when he asked me to marry him!" Her words hung in the air for a few minutes as the other girls digested them._

"_So?" questioned Lola, not understanding why Chase's proposal would cause any girl to so upset. Sometimes Lola wondered if Zoey really comprehended just how lucky she was to have a guy like Chase adore her as he did. "What's so wrong with that?"_

_Stunned at Lola's lack of a reaction (or lack of the reaction Zoey expected), Zoey turned to Quinn. "You get why it's bad, right?"_

_Leaning against the kitchen, Quinn nodded. "I know you want to wait until your life is settled before you decide to get married."_

"_Exactly!" Zoey exclaimed. "I mean, I loveChase. I really do. But getting married so young is impractical and impulsive. Which makes Chase asking me ever more puzzling. It took him years to even tell me how he felt, and even then I only learned about it because of the technical difficulties of the webcam. Why would he do this?" she muttered, dropping her head into her hands._

_Chewing on her bottom lip for a moment, Lola debated whether or not to add her opinion but in the end thought she might as well. She always did anyway. "I think you should be…touched that he asked you. It shows how much he loves you and how confident he is in your relationship. Before, he never told you how he really felt because he was scared of losing you. Now, he's put it all on the line, doing a very un-Chase like thing. I think it's…romantic."_

_Lifting her head, Zoey met Lola's eyes. "He did tell me that he loved me and he felt that that was enough. That is pretty romantic. But romance can only take you so far in life." Sliding off the chair, Zoey smoothed down her jean skirt and straightened her tank top. "I'm going to go talk to him. I want to be with him but marriage, right now, is not what I want. He'll wait. I hope."_

And Chase had waited. For ten years he had waited.

Opening her eyes slowly, Lola saw that Chase had started the dance over again. Watching him spin the other her across the dance floor, Lola wondered if this Chase would've waited had his Lola asked him to. But the question was only hypothetical because Lola never would have said no. Gulping down all of her emotions, Lola spoke into the silence, her voice cracking with almost every word. "When did you guys…get together?"

Pausing the video, at a point where Chase and Lola's smiling faces could be seen, Chase turned his body toward her, a small, lopsided smile on his face. "When we were 14. See, my Lola was always really bad at the science subjects, but especially the life sciences. She asked me to tutor her in Biology and I agreed." At the story, Lola felt her blood grow cold. It sounded very familiar. "After a couple of weeks of working together, Lola asked me out. At first, I wasn't sure what to do because I had this crush on Zoey but then I figured I might as well say yes. So I did." Lola held her breath, remembering the ending. Remembering how she had walked away from that date, hurt but not about to reveal to anyone the brokenness inside. They probably would've thought she was stupid, since her relationship with Chase hadn't really even started. She would never have been able to explain the connection she had thought they had formed in the short time they had spent together. Seemingly oblivious to her condition, his eyes clouded over at the memory of their first date. "You - she - used to wear these hair extensions, of different colors. That day, they were yellow and pink. And you had all these necklaces on. You were very…cute." A grin flitted across his face and Lola couldn't help but mimic him. "I kept thinking about Zoey but then, gradually, I stopped. It was just you and me. At the end of the date, outside your dorm, I did something I never had before. I kissed you without at first deliberating about it." His Adam's apple bobbed and Lola had to hold her hand back from stretching out to touch his arm, wishing to comfort him without even being sure if that's what he needed. "It wasn't the longest kiss or the deepest or the most passionate, but it was everything." As if coming back to reality, he ceased talking, shook his head, then looked at her. "And after that, well, we were together."

She wanted to say something to him but the words were stuck in her throat - or maybe in her heart. Finally, she managed to break through the fog of emotions that had settled in her brain, to murmur, "Yes, you were together. And then you got married."

Scooting across the couch, closer to her, Chase spoke again, while watching her very closely. "Have you ever told him?"

Jarred by his words, Lola stared hard at the pillow, wishing that she hadn't apprehended the 'he' to whom Chase was referring. "Did you ever try to have kids?"

The out-of-the-air question seemed to cause him pain for he moved back to his original position. "You're avoiding my question."

Sighing, she reclined against the couch, anything but relaxed. "I didn't know how I felt myself before coming here. And…and anyway, he's engaged to someone else."

"But you love him?"

Though she had admitted that she loved Chase to herself, it was much more difficult to admit it to someone else. Especially when that person resembled Chase in every way, down to the stray curl that often flopped down into his line of vision. Especially when he _was_ Chase. Meeting his eyes, she nodded. "Yes, I love Chase. Er, my Chase." Once the words were out, Lola almost felt as if a weight had been lifted off her chest. "Now that I confessed that, can you please answer my question? About whether or not you two tried to have kids?" She didn't really _need _to know but his recoil made her _want_ to know.

Tossing the blue cloth covered book onto the coffee table, he stood, pacing to stand in front of the other couch. "We did try. We tried and tried and tried. Nothing…nothing came of it though." His feet carried him to the open space by the hall. "We finally decided it would never happen. We came to terms with it. We were considering adoption. The day of the accident…the day…" Struggling to keep speaking, even though a lump had clearly formed in his throat, Chase stopped a moment before continuing. "She was going to the adoption agency and Zoey offered to go with her. Zoey actually ended up driving because Lola was feeling kind of sick that day." When he came to another halt in his second story that day, Lola found herself on her feet and walking to his side. Once there, she didn't know what to do. She desperately wanted to hold his hand but wasn't sure that it was entirely appropriate.

"I'm sor-"

Cutting her off, Chase said, "She was pregnant. That day, I lost Lola and our daughter." The admission was too much for him and tears started to fall from his eyes. On instinct, Lola moved in, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Slowly, his arms came up, holding her close.

For a moment, Lola let herself get lost in the feel of his arms around, his hands resting on the small of her back. The scent of his cologne, exactly the same brand that Chase wore back home, filled her nostrils and her knees weakened. Then she remembered what he had just told her, about the baby. Her heart broke for him - broke because he was broken. He had lost his family that day four years ago and had not yet found the strength to move on. Leaning back, she looked into his eyes and attempted to form words with meaning but found that nothing she could say would ever set things right. Nothing she could say would be enough. Before she could at least whisper, "I'm so sorry," his head angled down and she realized he was going to kiss her. Though she knew that it was wrong, she didn't want to stop him. However, when a voice cleared from nearby, the two separated, guilt in both their eyes as they looked at the one who had intruded on their moment.

Standing in the entrance to the hall was Zoey, one hand on her hip, one slim eyebrow raised. Deciding not to question either about what had just been about to take place, Zoey said, "I've thought about it Lola…and, yes, I believe you are Lola." Pausing, she pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I made an appointment with Dr. Pensky for tomorrow. Tonight you can sleep at my house." Without further discussion, Zoey turned and left the room.

Speechless, Lola glanced once at Chase before running to catch up with the other woman.

- - - - - -

They had been working for a long time and Quinn was getting sleepy. When her eyelids drooped once more, she sat up a little straighter and shook her head. Behind her, Logan soundlessly slid off of her work bench and approached, placing his warm hands on her shoulders once he was standing behind her. "Hey babe," he said gently. "I think you need some sleep."

"But…Lola," she whimpered helplessly. "I can't just…"

"You need sleep," he urged her, rubbing circles into her shoulder blades with his thumb. "If you're too sleepy, you won't be able to think straight and you need to think straight to help Lola, right?"

Occasionally, Logan's logic was actually logical, especially when it came to protecting the woman he loved most in the world. "Okay," she murmured, allowing him to help her to stand. Resting her head against his shoulder, she called out to Firewire, "You should get some rest too. There are several guest bedrooms."

From his position on the floor, Firewire snapped to attention, dropping the tool that had been in his hand. It clanged to the ground, jarring them all. "Uh, you may be right. I just…have to make a call first."

"At two in the morning?" Logan queried, shooting the genius a look that accused the other man of being weird.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." When he was sure they were gone, he whipped out his cell and typed a familiar number into the phone. On the third ring, the person on the other end answered. "Hey…yeah, I do know what time it is. So? You'll get over it, I'm sure. Look, I called you because I need your help. You know more than anyone about space time travel and I'm in a predicament where your help is needed." Firewire paused as he listened to his friend's response. "That's great! I'm at Quinn and Logan Reese's. What? Why would they care if you came? Of course they don't care. They'll just be glad for the help. See you in the morning!" With a quick good bye, Firewire shut the phone and walked out of the room, an eerie smile on his face.


End file.
